Dos supermercados y un destino
by Rui-chibi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado encontrar al amor de tu vida en el super? Pues claro que no, porque limpiar pasillos del Eroski no era algo que a Lovino le estuviera dando precisamente deseos de tener un amor dificil al estilo de Shakespeare. Mercadona vs Eroski!AU. One-Shot.
Odiaba este trabajo. De todos en los que había tenido que estar, este se llevaba el premio al trabajo más asqueroso de su jodida vida.

Habian estado muchos años diciéndole constantemente que por mucho que estudiase una carrera, de nada le iba a servir para buscar un empleo, que acabaría limpiando la mierda a los peces gordos con un título en la mano… Lovino podría ahora callarles a todos la boca, de no ser porque, así había terminado.

Limpiando y reponiendo en un supermercado.

En realidad no debia de ser el trabajo que todos quieren tener, y que en la actualidad muchos pelean por ello, en la crisis hasta el más lleno de másters, su vida dependia de marcharse y tener suerte en un país extraño, u olvidarte del trabajo de tus sueños y vender todos los Happy Meal que puedas. Pero a Lovino le seguía resultando humillante ver que sus esfuerzos en los estudios y sus ganas de un sueldo digno se fuesen al garete. A sus 22 años, sin un solo céntimo, y sobreviviendo con ayuda de estar en el mismo piso de su hermano menor, ya estaba totalmente desesperado por encontrar cualquier mísero trabajo para pagar el alquiler. Apenas lo pensó dos veces cuando aceptaron el currículum en uno de los miles de sitios donde lo habia mandado. El Eroski estaba cerca de casa, eso debia ser lo único bueno que tenia.

Si hubiera sido uno pequeño, limpiarlo no seria tan problema. Sin embargo, el que le habia tocado era el de un centro comercial donde te puedes perder con facilidad y siempre se abarrotaba de gente cada sábado. ¿Es que a ningún maldito gerente se le habría podido ocurrir poner un mapa o qué? ¡No solo los crios se podían perder en un sitio laberíntico!

Aun así, el joven italiano procuró acostumbrarse a trabajar ahi (y a no acabar perdido).

Tras la primera semana limpiando pasillos y colocando hasta el hastío los botes de detergente y más productos de limpieza que la gente parecía cogerle el gusto a desordenar las cosas solo por fastidiar a los empleados, le dieron lo que iba a suponer, la parte más asquerosa del trabajo

─Vas a tener que limpiar y vaciar los contenedores del aparcamiento esta tarde.

─¿Por qué yo? ─protestó Lovino con un poco de nerviosismo frente al Jefe de limpieza─ Se supone que solo tengo que limpiar en esta planta..

─Ya, y se supone que yo deberia estar en casa hace media hora. Toma la llave del ascensor y mejor no pierdas el tiempo ni quitármelo a mi.

 _"Cabrón"_

Era un capullo bastante integral, y en cuanto dio media vuelta para marcharse le dedicó un corte de manga al cretino de su jefe. Posteriormente caminó hacia uno de los ascensores del centro comercial para que le llevara directo a la zona del aparcamiento, donde por la parte trasera iba la mayor parte de basura y comida estropeada y venian los camiones a descargar.

─Dios, y ese bastardo ni siquiera da una mascarilla para soportar el olor...valiente hijo de puta ─dijo el italiano retorciendose del asco con la boca y la nariz tapada por su mano. ¿A eso lo llamaban reciclar? Además de mucha comida podrida, había dentro de los contenedores cajas enteras con botellas y cosas que prácticamente estaban sin desempaquetar, y para colmo nadie lo estaba supervisando todo lo que tiraban sin más en la basura. Tuvo que retomar algo de valor para seguir cogiendo la basura con las manos y no marearse en algún momento.

Mientras bajaba poco a poco de la escalera dejando las bolsas, Lovino se percató que por cómo los coches empezaban a dejar vacio el aparcamiento, había perdido toda la tarde y pronto iba a hacerse de noche. Estaba cansado de hacerlo todo él solo, y mucho más si encima no tenia por qué haber estado limpiando toda su tarde libre donde no le corresponde. Puto curro, puto jefe.

Antes de perder el control de su enfado pegandole una patada a la primera bolsa de basura que tuviera al lado, algunos camiones se acercaban junto con las carretillas para dejar los paquetes. Ya habia visto muchas cajas cuando limpiaba, no era su trabajo el de descargar la mercancía pero...

─...Tsk...¿Y qué más? Bastante me han hecho perder mi dia entero y cobraré lo mismo ─a pesar de que así era, que no iba a ganar ya nada por no entrar en su jornada, seguía mirando de reojo a los chicos que salian de detrás del camión colocando las cajas en las carretillas. Y las dudas crecían.

No le iban a dar más...pero solo de pensar en que quizás le contaría como un extra, adelantaria muchisimos gastos que no podia dejarselo pagar todo a Feliciano. Así que no se lo pensó más, corriendo a "pluriemplearse" a base de cargar las pesadas cajas de Fanta y copiando a los otros que hacían lo mismo -excepto sin tanta maña-.

Uno de ellos, le llamó la atención a Lovino, no porque tuviese algo especial. Sino porque las suyas, las cajas que estaba llevando hacia dentro del aparcamiento, no eran de ese supermercado. No por nada, se leia "MERCADONA" bien grande como para no haberse percatado.

─ ¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh!

Le gritaba al chico que acababa de pasarle de lado y que continuaba a su bola dirigiéndose con total naturalidad al ascensor por el que él habia venido. Joder, lo que faltaba. ¡No habia estado horas limpiando para que por culpa de un idiota que no sabe ni en qué super trabaja le echen el marrón!

Lovino apretó la carretilla que apenas le habia puesto dos cajas encima impulsándose como si de un patinete marca Eroski se tratase. Como el detener al idiota sordo mediante berridos no daba ningún resultado, optó por la vía más sencilla: pararse frente al ascensor y que el tio con el suyo del Mercadona chocase.

─ ¡Ah! Oye, perdona ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? ─ dijo el sujeto sobresaltado por el susto, un joven de tambien unos ventitantos con pelo castaño y despeinado. Lovino mantuvo la mirada fija y desafiante porque no le daba la gana dejarle subir al almacén. El español soltó un suspiro, y ahi pudo ver cómo se estaba quitando los auriculares ─ Necesito subir, no puedo llevar todo esto por las escaleras.

─ ¿Qué pasa, es que no sabes ni dónde trabajas? ─ increpó Lovino, con suficiente enfado y cansancio en su cuerpo como para estar creyendo que le tomaba el pelo o algo ─ Esto no es el puto Mercadona.

El otro joven lo que hizo primeramente fue parpadear confundido, abriendo mucho más los ojos y quedarse de piedra observándolo.

Y con esta reacción, produjo que Lovino frunciese más el ceño.

─ Vaya...─ contestó finalmente, soltando una pequeña carcajada una vez que miró sus cajas, y el uniforme de aquel chico ─ pensaba que no llegaria a confundirme de aparcamiento, al ser mi primer día y estar tan cerca ¡eso tener mucha mala pata!

─ Y más mala pata habria sido para mí, si el gilipollas de mi jefe viese cosas del Mercadona y no podria ni encima echarle la culpa a un tal...─ achinó levemente los ojos, para poder ver el nombre que ponia en la tarjeta de su uniforme─ ...¿Antonio?

─ Si, Antonio ─ repitió sonriente ─ menos mal que me has detenido a tiempo, ambos estariamos en un buen lio~

¿A qué venia tanta alegria? Además que menos lo podia entender si se trataba de un despiste considerablemente gordo en su primer dia trabajando de reponedor. Si Lovino estuviera en su lugar, estaria agonizando de la vergüenza. Pero al contrario, Antonio aunque estuviera avergonzado le sacó una sonrisa divertida. En parte, normal que se hubiera confundido de lugar, pues del Eroski al Mercadona, para ir al segundo solo faltaba dar la vuelta a la manzana. El chico italiano sonrió con un poco de malicia por la torpeza de este, vaya que preferia estar trabajando aqui que en ese super, donde la comida aunque estuviera mucho más barata, provocaba indigestión.

─ Pues qué lástima, si al menos hubiese sido del Lidl ni tan mal, pero eres de Mercadona, lárgate con viento fresco ─ replicó Lovino con burla mientras el español giraba la carretilla repleta de cajas de pechugas de jamón jork y se iba de nuevo al camión.

Pero lo que oyó fue una risotada de Antonio.

─ Iría más al Eroski a comprar si no fuera tan caro, ¡A ver si un día nos decidimos juntos para hacer la compra, Lovino!

Se le quedaron ojos como platos con su respuesta. Entreabriendo la boca sin decir palabra porque ni se le ocurría qué poder decir con esa última frase, tiró de su chaleco donde estaba su tarjeta y su nombre. Si tenia vista de lince para ver su nombre semi-borroso en una chapita enana, tendria que haber visto el enorme cartel del supermercado, pensó Lovino para sus adentros.

─ ¿Por qué tendria que hacer la compra contigo?...

Tras unos segundos de pausa, entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo realmente con esa idiotez de comentario, y con el sonrojo nervioso Lovino solo pudo bufar con molestia, maldeciendo al pringado con su Hacendado, y un servidor, igual de pringado.

* * *

 _Era mi primerito diia~_

 _ **Bueno, antes que nada. Si, esto es una parida bastante grande y sin sentido (?)**_

 _ **Va dedicado a mi querida Romeo, con todo el frikismo que he podido darle en compensación por el reto personal. De la Tomato Gang!Cantajuegos pasamos al AU Spamano Eroski vs Mercadona.**_

 _ **Haciendo esto se me ha ido mucho la olla, pero entre que tienes mucho bloqueo para las demás historias y one shots y no terminas de subir nada...pues sale otro Spamano de mi cosecha. El reponedor adorable del Mercadona y el tsun tsun del Eroski.**_

 _ **De tanto dolor y feels, algo chorra no viene mal (?)**_

 _ **Ciao y grazie a quienes se atrevan con esta ida de olla.**_


End file.
